Lookin Ass
"Lookin Ass" (formerly known as "Lookin Ass N***a") is a song by Nicki Minaj from the Young Money collaborative album Rise of an Empire with the label mates group Young Money. Detail has uncredited vocals singing the hook. It was written by Minaj, and produced by Detail. A music video was released for the song on February 12, 2014, and served as the main release for the song. It premiered on radio the same day at DJ E-Man's segment on Power 106 radio station and was available for digital download on February 27. Originally being served as a buzz single, it officially became the third single from Rise of an Empire impacting Urban radio on March 11, and Rhythmic radio on March 18. Background On January 10, 2014, Minaj posted a picture on her Instagram account where she appeared covering a part of a whiteboard that only showed the word "NICKI" in big letters and below it "Lookin Azz Ni."nickiminaj: http://instagram.com/p/i-q0iKL8R8/# Instagram. Retrieved February 12, 2014. Minaj released a remix song called "Danny Glover" on January 28, 2014,Rap-Up.com: New Music: Young Thug f/ Nicki Minaj – ‘Danny Glover (Remix)’ Retrieved February 12, 2014. and, at the beginning of the song, she rapped "I got somethin' for you lookin'-ass n****s / Week and a half, I'mma be in that ass."Rap Genius: Young Thug – Danny Glover (Remix) Lyrics Retrieved February 12, 2014. Minaj shared pictures of a music video shoot she was doing on February 10, but it was unknown for what exactly the video was.Rap-Up.com: Nicki Minaj Debuts Sexy New Look Retrieved February 12, 2014.Rap-Up.com: Nicki Minaj Rocks Pasties and Ponytail for New Video Retrieved February 12, 2014. The cover artwork was released on February 12,nickiminaj: �� Instagram Retrieved February 12, 2014. revealing the name of the song, and, shortly after, Minaj debuted the video at WorldStarHipHop.Video: Nicki Minaj - Lookin Ass N***a World Star Hip Hop Retrieved February 12, 2014. Music website You Heard That New leaked the song's audio on the same day.Nicki Minaj – Lookin Ass N*gga (Prod. By Detail) CDQ Retrieved February 12, 2014. DJ E-Man premiered the song on radio, at radio station Power 106.Twitter: 2day @power106la @yesiortiz @djfellifel have the world premiere of @nickminaj NEW SONG on the #NEWAT2! Don't miss it! http://bit.ly/1kn9QZk Retrieved February 12, 2014.It impacted Urban radio on March 11, 2014 being the #1 most added song. It impacted Rhythmic radio on March 18.Top 40/Rhythmic-Crossover > Future Releases AllAccess.com Retrieved March 14, 2014. Artwork Minaj released the cover artwork for the song the same day of its music video release, on February 12, 2014. The picture, which was originally published in the Ebony magazine in 1964, displays human rights activist Malcolm X holding an M1 carbine and looking out the window with the title of the song and Minaj's name as the text. Soon after its release, the cover was highly criticized as offensive and disrespectful for using Malcolm X on it.Rap-Up.com: Nicki Minaj Apologizes for Controversial Malcolm X Cover Art Retrieved February 14, 2014. A day after, on February 13, Minaj wrote an apology message for the use of Malcolm in the cover artwork. She explained that in no way she wanted to "undermine his efforts and legacy," and she used the picture because she believed it related to the song; it is about "the same thing for what he believed in." She also clarified that the cover artwork is not official, neither the song is an official single for the album.nickiminaj: Message Instagram. Retrieved February 14, 2014. Legacy Although Minaj intended to include the song on her third studio album The Pinkprint, her label would not allow her to include it because the track list was already very crowded and the song had been released for months. This upset Minaj deeply, as she viewed the song as being "iconic".Davis, Justin. "Nicki Minaj Gets Emotional During Interview with Angie Martinez on "Power 105"." Complex. Retrieved December 19, 2014. Music video The music video for the song was shoot on January 31, 2014, at Twentynine Palms, California by Nabil, and it was code named "Back to Red."Twitter: Shootin Retrieved February 1, 2014.Casting African American Male Models For Nicki Minaj Music Video (Twentynine Palms , California) Retrieved February 5, 2014. On February 6 and 10, Minaj posted various behind the scenes pictures on her Instagram account.. It debuted on February 12 on WorldStarHipHop. On February 14, the song premiered at Minaj's official VEVO channel.Nicki Minaj - Lookin Ass (Explicit) - YouTube. Retrieved February 15, 2014. Behind the scenes On February 6 and 10, Minaj uploaded photos of the shoot on her Instagram account. Nicki-sexy-shoot-1.jpg Nicki-sexy-shoot-2.jpg Nicki-sexy-shoot-3.jpg Nicki-sexy-shoot-4.jpg Nicki-sexy-shoot-5.jpg Nicki-sexy-shoot-6.jpg Nicki-sexy-shoot-7.jpg Nicki-beautiful-hair-6.jpg Nicki-beautiful-hair-5.jpg Nicki-beautiful-hair-4.jpg Nicki-beautiful-hair-3.jpg Nicki-beautiful-hair-2.jpg Nicki-beautiful-hair-1.jpg Charts Lyrics Look at y'all ni**as ni**as Look at y'all ni**as... ni**as Look at y'all smokin' a** hittas After every pull, hittas start chokin' a** hittas Hitta-hitta Look at y'all slick a** hittas Stop lyin' on your d*** a** hittas Hitta-hitta Look at y'all lookin' a** hittas Stop lookin' at my a** a** hittas Look at y'all lyin' a** hittas Talkin' 'bout "It's paid off" but it's financed, lyin' a** hitta Bunch of non-mogul a** hittas Frontin' like they got a plan, Boost Mobile a** hitta Hitta, hitta, look at y'all Can't get a job so you plottin' how to rob a** hittas I ain't gotta check for y'all But if I'ma check for y'all, I'ma need a check from y'all hittas I 'on't want sex, give a f*** about your ex I 'on't even want a text from y'all hittas I'm rapin' you hittas Look at this pic, look what the f**k I gave to you hittas Ain't feelin' these hittas Hittas want my time, call me Clinton, I'm billin' these hittas All I know is there should be no reason All I know is there should be no reason All I, all I know is there should be All I know All I, all I know is there should be no reason All I know, you know it, and you know it Look at what, reason Look at y'all sharin' one bottle in the club One bottle full of bub' a** hittas Look at y'all not havin' game a** hittas Y'all hittas share a chain a** hittas Same cup in the hand a** hitta In the club with a credit card scam a** hitta No... in the pants a** hitta I be damned if I f*** a non-man a** hitta I will, I will, I will never f*** a non-man a** hitta I would never lie Even if that-that flew me and my ****** all the way out to Dubai *****, you tried, (wow) a** hitta, you lie (Wow) a** hitta, you high I-I-I-I'm me, hundred on the wrist, I ski Art on the wall, Basqui, f*** who see Look at you fake dope dealers Know real ni**** that be movin' weight in them villas Talkin' 'bout ki's, say it's ki's in the van But he really move grams and he split it with his mans All I know is there should be no reason All I know is there should be no reason All I, all I know is there should be All I know All I, all I know is there should be no reason All I know, you know it, and you know it Look at what, reason }} References }} Category:Songs Category:Young Money songs with Minaj Category:Buzz singles Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:Rise of an Empire Category:The Pinkprint Category:2014 Category:Street singles